Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource management apparatus, which dynamically manages a usage amount of resources that for example an embedded application or the like uses, and a resource management method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an embedded-application execution environment, it is typical for there to be a restriction on a total amount of resources which are typical information device resources that an application uses. For this reason, the following is typically performed. In other words, an upper limit value is defined for an amount of a resource that each application uses. In addition, in an inspection stage at a time of an application installation, by an application management framework confirming that the usage amount of a resource by the application does not exceed the upper limit value, that the application stably operates is guaranteed.
As a conventional technique, there is a resource management system in which a resource amount used by an application in an information device is measured at a first activation time, and at second and subsequent activation times the measurement value is used to determine whether activation was performed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-20609). According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-20609, at the second or subsequent activation time of a particular application, if a sum total of the measurement value and a used resource amount of other applications activated in the information device does not exceed a resource amount usable in the information device then the application is activated, and if this does exceed the usable resource amount then activation of the application stands by. However, because management of an upper limit value (in other words the maximum value) of a usage resource of the application is not performed, a case in which the used resource amount of the application during operation exceeds the resource amount usable in the information device is possible. In such a case, it is not possible to guarantee that the application is caused to operate stably.
In management in accordance with an upper limit value of a usage resource, an application management framework allocates a resource corresponding to the upper limit value of the usage resource amount for each application. If a plurality of applications is operating, even in a case in which the resource use amounts thereof do not simultaneously reach the upper limit, a resource corresponding to a total value of the upper limit values is allocated. In such a case, there are times in which the actual resource usage amount is less than the total value of the upper limit values, thus a part of the resource amount allocated to applications is not used. Therefore, when a user wishes to install a new application, there are cases in which an application management framework cannot permit installation of the application irrespective of the fact that a resource amount that is necessary for the application actually can be allocated. In this way, it is difficult to appropriately manage a resource use amount of an application, and this is a cause of reduced resource use efficiency.